You're the closest thing I have to a daddy
by LuuMineusement
Summary: Anakin et Obi-Wan, et leur incroyable incapacité à agir comme des humains fonctionnels. Série d'OS. Modern AU
1. I

J'ai commencé une petite série de modern AU avec ces deux grands dadais d'Obi-Wan et d'Anakin et je dois dire que j'aime trop ça, écrire des AU, et en particulier sur eux.

L'avantage d'écrire des one-shot c'est que je pourrais me permettre de publier assez aléatoirement, donc je ne fais pas de promesse quand à la sortie du prochain.

Si vous avez des suggestions d'AU je suis plus que preneuse !

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Où des toilettes de bar deviennent l'antre du Diable_

Obi-Wan poussa un long soupir de soulagement en rassemblant les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau en un lourd paquet. Corriger des copies n'était pas la partie la plus amusante de son boulot, surtout lorsque cela occupait tout son samedi soir. Il avait dû rater une bonne soirée en plus de ça. Plusieurs de ses collègues lui avaient proposé de sortir avec eux boire un verre ou deux. Il avait longtemps hésité, mais le souvenir d'un énorme paquet de copies posé sur son bureau depuis un mois lui était revenu en tête.

Il fit tourner sa chaise pour voir l'heure sur son réveil. Presque deux heure du matin. Trop tard pour rejoindre ses collègues, d'autant plus que la plupart devaient être rentrés chez eux. Il éteignit la lampe posée sur son bureau et se leva en poussant un grognement. Ses fesses et son dos étaient en miettes. Il avait dû rester assis sans bouger trop longtemps.

Le jeune professeur fit quelques pas dans son minuscule appartements pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il sortit sur le balcon. Il faisait encore bon malgré l'heure tardive. On était presque en juin et une douce chaleur avait enveloppé Coruscant depuis quelques semaines. Obi-Wan s'appuya sur la rambarde en s'allumant une cigarette.

La ville s'étendait sous ses yeux, brillante, vibrante et pleinement éveillée. Il y avait des rires de jeunes au pied de son immeuble. Le bar au coin de la rue était bondé et les notes endiablée d'un morceau de rock en sortaient. Les phares de voitures changeaient sans interruption le tableau de couleurs et de lumières dans lequel le regard d'Obi-Wan s'était perdu.

Son téléphone, qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet se mit soudain à sonner. Obi-Wan écrasa sa cigarette et rentra dans l'appartement. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était maintenant deux heure du matin bien passé. « Numéro inconnu » l'informa le téléphone. Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et décrocha finalement.

\- Allô ? S'entendit-il dire de sa voix la plus endormie.

\- Allô ? C'est Ke-no-bite ? Demanda une voix masculine au bout de la ligne.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Monsieur Ke-no-bite ? J'appelle des toilettes.

 _« J'appelle des toilettes » …_

Obi-Wan n'aimait pas être appelé au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais il aimait encore moins être appelé pour des conneries.

\- Non, je suis- Attendez, vous avez dit Ke-no-bite …

\- Yep, répondit la voix avant de rire stupidement.

Obi-Wan était presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce rire, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

 _« Ke-no-bite »_

Des souvenirs datant d'au moins sept ans auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. Lorsqu'il était lui même étudiant. Lorsqu'il avait pour habitude de sortir tous les soirs, flânant de bars en bars, entouré de ses amis. Cette manie incessante qu'avaient ses soit-disant amis de le surnommer Ke-no-bite. D'écrire son numéro dans les toilettes de chaque bar où ils mettaient les pieds.

\- Je sais pas, il dit plus rien, entendit-il la voix murmurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda brusquement Obi-Wan, décidant qu'il pouvait bien abandonner le vouvoiement.

\- Ah, t'es encore là ! - ouais, c'est bon il répond – je me suis juste dit qu'avec un nom aussi racoleur, ça valait le coup de tenter ma chance.

\- Tenter ta chance à propos de quoi ?

\- De te voir en vrai Monsieur Ke-no-bite, susurra la voix.

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas, abasourdit par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Et cette voix, il la connaissait. A présent il en était sûr. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait entendu.

\- Il y a écrit « cherche un mâle pour partager mon pieu » sous ton numéro Monsieur Ke-no-bite, reprit la voix en riant, et il se trouve que je suis un mâle et que j'aime aussi partager mon pieu.

Bien qu'il n'ait plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis plusieurs années, Obi-Wan se jura de retrouver ses amis de la faculté afin d'avoir le plaisir de les étrangler en personne. Il se racla la gorge et réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es soûl mon ami, finit-il par dire, la voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Peut-être bien … mais j'ai encore les idées assez claires pour savoir ce que je veux, répondit suavement son interlocuteur.

Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel Obi-Wan sentit ses joues commencer à brûler. Aussi loin que puisse remonter sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais eut une conversation comme celle-là avec qui que ce soit. C'était bien pour cette raison que ses amis avaient inscrit son numéro partout, parce qu'il était Obi-Wan Kenobi, l'éternel célibataire du groupe.

\- Alors … ? demanda la voix.

\- Je … hm …

Il sentit la chaleur de ses joues s'étendre à ses oreilles. Le spectacle devait être amusant à voir. Lui, debout au milieu de son appartement, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, le visage en feu, balbutiant comme un adolescent sans expérience. Obi-Wan entendit un rire féminin, puis une suite de sons étouffés, comme si quelqu'un parlait à son interlocuteur.

\- La ferme Ahsoka, j'entends pas ce qu'il dit, lança la voix dans un murmure agacé.

Ahsoka … ? Tout devenait clair à présent. Il n'y avait probablement pas trente mille Ahsoka à Coruscant et la seule qu'Obi-Wan connaissait était une de ses élèves. Ahsoka Tano, en troisième année du cursus d'ingénierie spatiale. Une petite brune aux grands yeux bleus, très bavarde et énergique, toujours accompagnée de …

Ce rire stupide.

Celui d'Anakin Skywalker. Un grand dadais au sourire charmeur. L'un des meilleurs et pires élèves de sa promotion. Ce gamin – non, pas gamin se rappela Obi-Wan, il a 23 ans – était un génie. Un génie qui gâchait tout son potentiel en séchant la plupart des cours théoriques et en répondant avec arrogance aux professeurs.

Obi-Wan ne l'avait que quelques heures par semaine, mais ça avait suffit à graver le son de son rire stupide dans sa mémoire. Ou la couleur changeante de son regard suffisant. Ou la forme parfaite de la courbe de ses fe-

\- Alors Monsieur Ke-no-bite ? Répéta Anakin, tirant Obi-Wan de ses pensées.

\- Il est tard.

\- C'est pas un problème.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui as mis cette petite annonce dans les toilettes de ce bar.

\- Pas vraiment, je-

\- Ne me force pas à te supplier.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine.

Silence. Le cœur d'Obi-Wan tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il sentait le sang battre avec force contre ses tympans. La main qui tenait le téléphone était moite.

\- Une prochaine fois peut-être, s'entendit-il dire sans même y réfléchir.

Obi-Wan se gifla mentalement. C'était mal. Aussi jeune soit-il, un professeur ne filtrait pas avec ses élèves. Même à l'université. Il entendit Anakin rire doucement. Ça n'avait plus rien du rire stupide de tout à l'heure. C'était léger, chaud et plaisant à entendre.

\- Très bien Monsieur Ke-no-bite … J'attends cette prochaine fois avec impatiente alors. Tu permets que je garde ton numéro.

\- Évidemment.

Sa propre voix l'étonnait. Elle était rauque, grave, _séductrice_. C'était mal. Mais très excitant en même temps.

\- C'est marrant, ton nom me fait penser à quelqu'un, repris Anakin après quelques secondes, c'est bizarre, parce que- _Oh !_

Il y eut un très long silence à nouveau. Obi-Wan n'osait plus rien dire, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'Anakin avait enfin compris qui il avait au bout du fil.

Parce que le mystérieux Monsieur Ke-no-bite, cherchant désespérément un « mâle pour partager son pieu » était devenu Monsieur Kenobi, son sérieux et sévère professeur d'Histoire.

\- Oh, putain ! Oh, putain de merde …

Obi-Wan entendit le rire d'Ahsoka s'évanouir petit à petit, puis sa voix étouffée demandant à Anakin ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je vais me tuer, murmura Anakin probablement pour lui-même.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, répéta Obi-Wan, plus amusé par la situation qu'il ne le pensait.

Anakin ne répondit rien. Ahsoka posait toujours des questions dans le fond, sa voix de plus en plus inquiète. Il y eut une succession de « Oh non, oh non, oh non » soufflée rapidement par Anakin.

\- Bonne nuit _Anakin_ , lança Obi-Wan avant de raccrocher.

Son cœur battait toujours la chamade lorsqu'il s'approcha de son bureau. Il s'empara de son emploi du temps. _Évidemment_. Sa journée du lundi commençait par deux heures avec les troisième année du cursus d'ingénierie spatiale.

Il repensa à l'intégralité de la conversation. Il repensa à la gêne d'Anakin, à l'accent paniqué dans sa voix. Il repensa à ses propres mots, « _une prochaine fois peut-être_ ». Et étrangement, il eut soudain hâte d'être lundi matin.


	2. II

Deuxième petit OS, que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps déjà. Il n'a rien à voir avec le premier, c'est un UA totalement différent.

J'avais pas d'idée précise concernant la fin et puis ça a fini par venir au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Enfin, vous verrez ...

Merci pour les review et les mises en favoris sur le premier OS ! _Et bonne lecture de celui-ci !_

* * *

 _Où un vieillard a plus de style que prévu_

\- Padmé … honnêtement ?

\- Oui, complètement honnêtement Anakin.

Anakin fixait sa petite-amie de son regard le plus sombre. Celle-ci ne fit même pas l'effort de relever les yeux vers lui. Installée sur le lit d'Anakin, son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle était en train de terminer sa thèse sur la place des femmes au Sénat International, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez. Anakin se tenait face à elle, derrière sa batterie, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me trouver un bassiste de remplacement Padmé.

\- Ani, je ne comprend vraiment pas où est le problème. Tu as besoin d'un bassiste pour demain soir. Demain soir comme dans « moins de quarante-huit heures ». J'ai la chance d'en connaître un qui meurt d'envie de remonter un peu sur scène. Laisse-le au moins te montrer ce qu'il sait faire.

\- Et s'il ne me plaît pas ?

\- Je _sais_ qu'il te plaira, lança Padmé avec assurance, Obi-Wan est extrêmement doué, il a du style et c'est un très bon ami.

\- Justement, tu sais très bien que tes amis ne me plaisent généralement pas.

Anakin enchaîna machinalement quelques notes avant de reposer ses baguettes sur le petit bureau mal organisé qui se tenait derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la kitchenette de sa chambre d'étudiant en traînant des pieds. Il mit la machine à café en route et se retourna vers Padmé qui, enfin, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tiens donc, je n'avais pas remarqué, dit Padmé d'un ton faussement surpris en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement, ce Jar Jar Binks est le mec le plus défoncé que j'ai jamais vu Padmé ! J'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous pouvez être amis tous les deux.

\- On a grandit ensemble. On a certes pris des chemins différents en ...

 _\- Très_ différents, coupa Anakin sur un ton sarcastique en se servant du café.

\- … en devenant adultes, fini Padmé, mais ce n'est pas ça qui détruit une amitié vieille de quinze ans. Bref, c'est pas la question. Obi-Wan n'a rien à voir avec Jar Jar. Il est beaucoup plus sérieux et calme. Et puis, il a trente-quatre ans.

Anakin manqua de lâcher la tasse de café qu'il tenait à la main. Ce qui aurait été dommage. Le mug était l'un des premiers cadeaux que Padmé lui avait offert, une tasse noire à l'effigie du groupe préféré d'Anakin, les Black Sith.

\- Trente-quatre ans ?! Padmé, c'est un vieillard !

\- N'exagère pas Ani, ce n'est que huit ans de plus que toi.

\- Et presque quinze de plus qu'Ahsoka. Il faut une bonne entente dans le groupe et avec une différence d'âge pareil, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Tu sais très bien qu'Ahsoka est la fille la plus ouverte et sympa qu'il soit. Et s'il y une mauvaise entente dans le groupe, ça ne sera définitivement pas à cause d'une différence d'âge, mais plutôt à cause de ton incroyable capacité à râler à propos de tout et n'importe quoi.

Anakin aimait Padmé. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Mais là … il commençait à saturer. Il but son café d'une traite, ignorant la chaleur et l'amertume de la boisson. Il reposa brutalement la tasse dans l'évier afin de marquer bruyamment son mécontentement. Padmé le fixa, son sourcil gauche relevé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Allez Ani, fais un effort. Donne lui une chance de te prouver qu'il est parfait.

\- "Parfait" ?!

\- Très bien. S'il ne te plaît pas, j'en assumerai la responsabilité et en contrepartie, c'est moi qui payerai toutes nos sorties du mois prochain.

\- Restos compris ?

\- Restos compris, lança Padmé avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Ne crois pas que tu as réussi à me convaincre avec de l'argent. Si j'accepte c'est par amour pour toi.

\- Bien évidemment, fit Padmé en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin et Anakin tapait du pied impatiemment. Il était arrivé à la salle de répétition une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, accompagné de Padmé. Les autres membres du groupe étaient en retard et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Qu'Ahsoka soit en retard, c'était une chose – elle était toujours en retard de toute façon, c'était presque un trait de sa personnalité – mais que cet Obi-Wan ne daigne pas à être à l'heure pour son essai … Anakin était en rogne. Padmé le regardait calmement, assise sur le bord de la petite estrade qui faisait office de scène.

Anakin entendit enfin le bruit de la moto d'Ahsoka. Celle-ci déboula dans la salle, son casque rouge encore sur la tête, la sacoche de sa guitare sur le dos. Elle posa son instrument dans un coin et retira son casque, libérant ses longues tresses brunes.

\- Désolée, lança-t-elle en fixant Anakin de ses grands yeux bleus, les bouchons, le trafic ... tout ça, tout ça quoi …

\- Hm.

\- Ne sois pas fâché Ani ! Regarde, j'ai même mis ton t-shirt aujourd'hui ! Pour te faire plaisir.

Ahsoka baissa la fermeture de sa veste de moto et lui montra son t-shirt noir où l'on pouvait lire « Snips » en lettres argentés. Anakin lui avait acheté il y a quelques mois pour son anniversaire. Ahsoka lui offrit un large sourire et son regard se dirigea vers Padmé et le bord de l'estrade où se tenait une boite en plastique remplie de cookies. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle sourit de plus belle.

\- Ah yeah ! T'es la meilleure Padmé, fit Ahsoka avant de s'emparer d'un cookie et d'embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue.

\- Je sais bien, répondit celle-ci, mais tu devrais le répéter plus souvent devant Anakin, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore au courant.

Anakin lui tira la langue puérilement et sursauta juste après en entendant frapper à la porte de la salle. Padmé eut un petit rire amusé devant sa réaction excessive et Anakin hésita à lui tirer une nouvelle fois la langue. Il avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement en fronçant le plus possible les sourcils.

Sa première pensée fut de remarquer que l'homme qui se tenait derrière était beau. _Hyper beau_ même. Il avait effectivement l'air d'avoir la trentaine, mais son style vestimentaire le rendait plus jeune. Cheveux et barbe d'un blond cendré, coiffés avec naturel. Une chemise de lin remontée sur les coudes et un jean usé aux genoux. Des baskets d'un autre âge aux pieds. Une sacoche de guitare en cuir à la main, complètement recouverte d'autocollants en tout genre.

\- Salut, fit le gars avec un fort accent de Coruscant, tu dois être Anakin. Je suis Obi-Wan.

Ils échangèrent une rapide poignée de main (à contrecœur pour Anakin, avec entrain pour Obi-Wan) et l'homme entra dans la salle en frôlant son cadet.

\- T'es plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé, dit-il sans lâcher Anakin du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas si grand. C'est plutôt toi qui est petit, non ? Répondit Anakin de sa voix la plus neutre.

Il voulait vexer ce vieillard, l'obliger à quitter la pièce et le groupe par la même occasion. Malheureusement Obi-Wan éclata de rire et il se tourna vers Padmé en souriant.

\- Tu as bien fait de me prévenir de son caractère Padmé, j'aurais pu me vexer.

\- Ne te vexe jamais de ce que pourrait dire Anakin, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, dit Padmé en regardant son petit-ami, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Obi-Wan et Ahsoka se saluèrent à leur tour et discutèrent quelques minutes. Anakin eut du mal à l'admettre, mais effectivement, Padmé avait eut raison lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'ils s'entendraient bien malgré leur grande différence d'âge. Ce constat eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus grognon qu'il ne l'était.

\- Bon, repris Anakin avec impatience, on commence ?

\- Yes mon capitaine, lança Ahsoka en effectuant un salut militaire.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on procède ? Demanda Obi-Wan en s'approchant de lui.

Le gars avait un regard assez envoûtant, entre le bleu et le gris, ce qui perturba Anakin quelques secondes. Il repris bien vite ses esprits et croisa ses bras sur le torse en fronçant les sourcils pour se donner de la contenance.

\- D'abord je voudrais que tu joues avec Ahsoka, pour voir si vous vous coordonnez bien.

\- Pas de problème. Tu veux jouer un morceau en particulier Ahsoka ?

Celle-ci s'était dirigé vers son étui et avait sorti sa guitare d'un rouge bordeaux flamboyant. Elle se retourna vers Obi-Wan et fit la moue, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

\- « Beyond the Stars », des Lonely Padawan ? Si tu la connais bien sûr, sinon on peut partir sur du plus classique, genre du Mace Windu ou du Devil Hutt.

\- Non non, les Lonely Padawan c'est parfait. Ça fait longtemps que je ne ai pas joué « Beyond the Stars » ceci-dit … ça doit remonter à l'époque du lycée.

\- C'est sacrément vieux alors, remarqua Anakin en insistant bien sur le mot « vieux ».

\- Effectivement, dit Obi-Wan en lui souriant.

Obi-Wan sortit à son tour sa basse de sa mallette. L'instrument était bleu électrique mais il semblait assez ancien. Il devait probablement déjà utiliser cette basse à l'époque du lycée. Il passa la sangle de cuir par dessus son épaule avant de s'approcher d'Ahsoka qui était déjà en train de brancher les différents câbles des enceintes.

Padmé se leva de l'estrade et s'avança vers les interrupteurs de la salle. Lorsqu'Obi-Wan et Ahsoka furent prêts, la jeune femme éteignit les lumières de la pièce et alluma les projecteurs qui éclairaient la scène. Les deux guitaristes échangèrent un bref regard et Ahsoka joua les premières notes du morceau avant d'être rejointe par les sons sourds et rythmés de la basse d'Obi-Wan.

Ils se débrouillaient bien ensemble, il fallait l'admettre, Ahsoka se calant presque avec naturel sur le jeu d'Obi-Wan. Anakin fixait sa jeune amie qui jouait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Leurs dernières sessions avec leur ancien bassiste qui les avait lâchement abandonné avaient été catastrophiques.

Ahsoka ralentit soudain son rythme et Anakin compris pourquoi elle avait proposé à Obi-Wan de jouer « Beyond the Stars » en particulier. Pour son solo de basse endiablé. Obi-Wan s'avança d'un pas sur le devant de l'estrade et ne lâchant pas Anakin du regard, il commença à enchaîner les notes de plus en plus rapidement. Les doigts de sa mains droites dansaient sur les quatre cordes, tandis que sa main gauche faisait des allers et viens sur le manche de la basse pour former les accords.

Anakin déglutit. Obi-Wan n'était pas seulement hyper beau. Il était aussi hyper sexy … pour un trentenaire. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas quitter le bassiste du regard. Obi-Wan ne le fixait plus, il avait baissé la tête vers sa basse pour finir le solo qui se compliquait sur la fin. Ses fins cheveux blonds lui tombaient à présent devant les yeux. Sa chemise blanche avait quelques boutons ouverts et Anakin entraperçu un bout de son torse légèrement bronzé. Il avait chaud tout à coup. Très chaud.

Le solo se termina et Ahsoka recommença à jouer, ce qui permit à Anakin de reprendre ses esprits. Il se tourna vers Padmé et constata qu'elle était en train de le fixer. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

\- Alors ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était sexy.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il avait du style, pas qu'il était sexy, murmura Anakin à son tour.

\- C'est pareil Ani … sexy, stylé, c'est pareil. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Padmé, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

A l'intonation de la voix sa petite-amie, Anakin devina qu'elle ne parlait pas de la performance musicale d'Obi-Wan. Padmé et lui avaient discuté du sujet longuement. Ils voulaient être ensemble mais rester libres. Anakin savait que la jeune femme voyait d'autres personnes que lui lorsqu'elle était en déplacement hors de Coruscant. Et il le vivait très bien. Le seul problème c'est que lui n'avait pas encore usé de sa liberté depuis le début de leur relation et que Padmé le vivait mal. Elle s'était donc mis en tête de lui trouver quelqu'un. Et visiblement Obi-Wan était ce quelqu'un.

\- Alors ? Demanda Padmé une nouvelle fois, devant le manque de réaction d'Anakin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il sera intéressé ? Il sait qu'on sort ensemble toi et moi … peut-être qu'il ne veut pas faire parti de ce genre d'histoire.

\- J'en ai parlé avec lui. Et en fait, il veut en faire parti. Lui, toi … et moi.

Anakin sentit ses joues chauffer. De … ça, par contre, Padmé et lui n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ils étaient d'accord d'être un couple libre. Mais de faire des plans à trois …

Il ne se rendit compte que le morceau était terminé que lorsque Ahsoka lui demanda pour la troisième fois comment c'était. Il répondit d'un vague hochement de tête avant de regarder Padmé qui lui lança un de ses sourires malicieux. Obi-Wan descendit de scène, la basse toujours pendue à son épaule et fit quelques pas vers lui. Anakin déglutit une nouvelle fois quand il croisa le regard bleu du bassiste.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Obi-Wan dans une si parfaite imitation de Padmé qu'Anakin les soupçonna d'avoir même prévu leurs répliques à l'avance.

\- Je … hum ...

Il échangea un regard avec Padmé, par dessus l'épaule d'Obi-Wan. Il l'a vit mimer le mot « allez ! » avec sa bouche, avant de lui lancer un grand sourire en levant les pouces en l'air. Il reporta ses yeux sur son aîné.

\- Je te prends … dans le groupe.

\- Merci. J'ai hâte de commencer nos sessions.

Anakin tendit sa main droite à Obi-Wan. Celui-ci fit de même et ils échangèrent une poignée de main bien différente de la première. Lente, chaleureuse, pleine de promesses … la main droite d'Obi-Wan était légèrement moite et sa peau était caleuse, usée par les années de jeu sur les cordes. Anakin se dit qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Avec plaisir même.


End file.
